


Just An Average Family

by BlackWolfFire



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Minor Character Death, Platonic Relationships, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolfFire/pseuds/BlackWolfFire
Summary: Prompt:  "I hate you so much."The day his little brother Remy died was the day Virgil stopped giving a shit. About anything.Guys there was another prompt I forgot to add. Thanks to IzDiNaro, a commenter who acccidentally reminded me.Prompt 2:  dream sequence





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe...don't kill me, please. *runs and hides in room.*  
> That being said, read, review, and I hope you enjoy.  
> Toodles!  
> ~Liz

Virgil and Remy Sanders were both tall and both had dark hair, but the similarities between the two brothers ended there.

While Remy was loud and playful, Virgil was quieter and much more sarcastic. Remy made friends easily and often, whereas Virgil preferred to keep to himself.

 And now there was yet another difference between them, seperating them better than any mental or physical difference could. Virgil was alive. Remy wasn't.

 

Virgil could remember ever detail.

The red light. A blaring horn. The crunching sound of shattering glass.

A high pitched scream from Remy, and a cry of shock from their papa, Patton, in the front seat.

Logan, their father, trying to shield Remy, Thomas, Roman, and Virgil, all at the same time. Thomas, the youngest, screaming at the top of his lungs.

The dead silence that followed the crash. The stunned realization that someone was hurt. Logan's scream when he saw that Remy wasn't breathing.

The rush to the hospital, only vague and full of blank pieces where he must have passed out.

Logan's shoulders shaking as he cried in the waiting room of the hospital when the doctors told him they hadn't been able to save Remy.

Patton screaming, crying, refusing to leave his room. Thomas, too young to understand, accidentally making it worse by repeatedly asking when Remy was coming home.

He wasn't coming home. Ever. Because that's what death meant. They would never see Remy ever again. It hit them a month after the accident.

Patton stopped singing.

Logan worked hours of over time just doing pointless tasks, trying to keep his mind off his son.

Thomas cheerfully went about his days, oblivious.

Roman poured his heart and soul into his acting career.

And Virgil...Virgil just...stopped. The day his little brother Remy died was the day Virgil stopped giving a shit. About anything. He rarely eat, he barely slept, he didn't laugh. His music and his studies were his escape. A way out of the cruel, heartless world he lived in.

It was a gateway to a different place. A better place. A place where he could imagine Remy was alive again, running through puddles after a rainfall, or chasing pigeons on the driveway.

A place where he could look for rainbows after a storm, or play hide and seek. A place where he got a second chance.

Virgil just wished the place was real.

 

Because anything was better than the hell the real world had become.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

In a way, it made sense. But that didn't mean it was any easier to believe. For the third time in less than a week, Virgil bolted upright, screaming.

His brothers were immediately surrrounding him on the bed, asking if it was okay to touch him, asking if they should get dad or papa.

His gaze fixed on his second youngest brother, and the others immediately understood what had happened as Virgil's panicked brown eyes filled with tears.

Every night from when he was six years old to eleven, he had had the same dream. A car crash, in which every time, Remy was killed.

Virgil hadn't had the dream since the night before his twelfth birthday. But, it seemed as if the dream was back. Virgil lunged forward, pulling Remy into a tight hug, sobbing.

Thomas, bleary eyed from sleep, slowly put his thumb in his mouth, looking about as concerned for Virgil as a five and a half year old could be.

Roman, seven years old and learning quickly, pulled the youngest's thumb from his mouth, handing him a binky.

"Tank 'oo," Thomas mumbled, chewing on the plastic, staring wide eyes at his brothers, still clinging to each other.

"Vee? Vee otay?" Thomas lisped, tugging on Roman's sleeve.

"Yes, Virgil is okay. He's sad. He had a bad dream again," the older boy explained.

Thomas nodded, looking thoughtful, even if he didn't understand everything that his brother had said. "I wuv Vee," he whispered to Roman.

"Me too, kid. Me too," Roman agreed, gently pulling Thomas from the room.

 

Alerted by the scream, Logan and Patton hesitated outside the door as Roman exited with the youngest in tow, who was still chewing on his binky.

"The dream again?" Logan queried when he noted Remy's absence. Roman nodded. Thomas hurried to Logan, tugging on his pants.

"Vee sad again," he echoed Roman's earlier words, pointing urgently back at the bedroom door.

"I know, honey. He'll be alright. Is Rem in there?"

"Yes. I won't be surprised if they fall asleep together tonight. The dreams are messing with his sleep. He looks tired," Roman observed.

 

Logan tapped on the door. When there was no reply, he quietly opened the door, Patton following close behind him.

Virgil and Remy were curled around each other, limbs tangled, Remy gently snoring.

Smiling and cooing at the sight, Patton scooped up Remy, while Logan grabbed Virgil.

They deposited the boys on Remy's bed, tucking the sheets around the sleeping boys. Logan smiled fondly at them, pulling Virgil's purple hair out I his eyes. Then he turned to Remy and placed a gentle hand in the boy's tiny face, wondering at the life he held between his hands.

Patton tugged sharply on Logan's tie, motioning at the brothers frantically with one hand. Remy was beginning to stir, already half awake.

The parents stumbled from the room just as Remy opened his eyes, blearily glancing around the darkened room.

Flailing an arm out to the side, he hooked himself around his brother, pulling him closer.

He might have been younger, but if his older brother needed him, then gosh dang, he was gonna be there.

And when Virgil woke up in the morning, he was still there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the awkward ending, guys. I've decided to not do another chapter foe this, but it was fun while it lasted, and I hope this turned out okay. If you see any mistakes, please tell me.  
> I love communicating with other readers/writers, so email me or find me on tumblr, and we can chat more.  
> That being said, thanks for reading, please review, and I hope you enjoyed.  
> Toodles!  
> ~Liz
> 
> black.wolf.fire0370@gmail.com  
> Tumblr- BlackWolfFire0370


End file.
